


The Serpent

by CharlesFade



Series: The Serpent [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #truestory, (Im a Non-native english speaker), Chuck I love you, Hypno-fetish, Hypnosis, Kids do not google fetishes you dont know, Luci has naugthy thoughts for Lil' Angel, Luci is a cute angel, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit Torture, Not so good described mastrubation, Please dont kill me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is my first work, War, Well not really, You Have Been Warned, describing...I didn't meant the other thing, dont google it, need practice, probable typos everywhere, recurrent nightmares, that changes you forever, wait that was meant to be for Luci, we should make that a rule, yeah that exists, you have naughty minds too XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesFade/pseuds/CharlesFade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer left sixteen years ago to serve in the army, now that he has come back, he finds the adorable Novak twins have grown up without any memory of him and have two gorgeous brother boyfriends. Soon, he notices that his once fatherly feelings towards the kids have changed too.<br/>But he has a mission to do, the only reason that someone -God?- let him come back home.<br/>"Save the him from his own darkness."<br/>What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> So...I actually wanted this to be a "Get better soon gift" for the wonderful ZoyciteM, you know, she had been sick like for a whole motnh and I felt bad for her every time I saw people asking when she would post more chapters, so I thought that perhaps, helping a little with her story wouldnt be so bad.  
> Tho, I had three great problems: First of all, I was in final period of school, which left almost no tiem for me to breathe. Second: I'm practically belgian!! my freakin english is worse than trying to find a white cat cuddling in the snow  
> >:3  
> Third: I have really weird...interests (?) so I dont know if they'll be of everyone's like  
> So, instead of taking just a month of planning...it took like freaking two :b  
> Anyway, today finally, OH MY GOD, SO FINALLY I finished to edit this shit, so...here we go Zoy, hope you like it.

He managed it, he had survived two years until now, in a few months he would be done and he would leave this nightmare behind him and go back to his normal life. He was only supposed to serve for three years, survive thirty six months at the hell on earth and then we would come back home, to the coloured floors of his studio, the never-ending pitched sound of children laughs and his family…but the fact was that being apart from them was probably the worst of all.

And, as usual, he had a horrible, really fucking _bad_ , bad luck.

There was just one month left for his return his base was attacked, dozens of enemies appeared of seemingly nowhere and killed everyone, bombs, grenades, bullets, he didn’t know. He was finally captured with several soldiers as the last resistant’s left, some committed suicide after a couple hours, the other promptly wished they had. He fought all he could but soon he found out that he didn’t have the strength to resist, not even think about escaping. The tortures were indescribable and every day he wondered when would the agony end, knowing deep in his heart that his family must have stopped hoping he would come back home.

_Marjorie, Charles, Raine…I’m so sorry._

One day, everything stopped, he was taken to somewhere with a gun pressing against his head, his eyes covered and his wrist tied behind his back. The next thing he heard was he sound of a door closing and the cloth that blinded him slipped from his eyes, he looked around but here was only darkness. He spent hours, days even, struggling against the chains, trying to open the cage kicking at the bars desperately with all his forces, but nothing would work; he had been left there to die all alone. But just when he was ready to give up, something happened

“Hello? Is there someone alive?” a voice hoarse and deep called him from the shadows.

“Me! Me! Please God, help me, I’m here! Help me!” Lucifer screamed, his head pulsing and almost too weak to even stand up because of starvation “Who are you?”

“Chuck. And you?”

“Lucifer…”

“Fine, see Lucifer, my legs and arms are tied so I really can’t do much to help you, but we have to make sure to stay awake so that when the rescuers arrive we can make them know where we are, we will be ok, I promise you, we will soon get back home”

Lucifer felt a knot in his throat “Home...I need to get back home...I don’t want to die here……I have a family…”

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down, they’ll be right there in any moment, come on, stay with me, talk, stay awake” There was a metallic sound, as of chains being dragged across the floor “Do you have kids Lucifer?”

“No, no, they don’t…”

_Cas. Jimmy._

He cleared his throat trying to regulate his harsh breathing ”They aren’t my sons but…I love them as if they were”

“Which are their names?”

“James…and Castiel” his eyes watered at the memory of the children.

“Named after and angel, huh? That seems to be a strange tradition in your family”

“His mother called him after me…”

”Really? That’s sweet, those kids must love you a ton”

“Don’t think so…”

“Why?”

“They were too small when I left….they don’t even remember me”

“But you want to go back for them, don’t you?”

The first tears trailed down his cheeks and his voice cracked. “I don’t have anyone else, my parents left me, my brothers tried to kill me….” _They never loved me_. He sobbed quietly. _Children, I will never hear your voices again_. _I’m going to die here and you will never know who I was._ “That family is the only one I ever had; I don’t want to die without telling them how much I love them…”

“Then, I’ll make sure you come back”

“What? But you can’t move, how...”

“You don’t need to ask questions Lucifer, just be sure that you still have work to do with that lovely family of yours, more specifically with a pair of non-identical brothers”

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Lucifer blinked at the darkness gobsmacked, thinking for a fraction of a second that he saw a sphere of white smoke flying across the room. _I’m starting to hallucinate; I won’t be long before I faint..._

“It make seem like it, but don’t worry, soon it will all have” there was a metallic sound again, this time closer and he heard Chuck’s voice beginning to fade like a distant echo ”Close your eyes Lucifer, and remember my words: Save him from his own darkness, that is all I ask in exchange”

Lucifer remained stunned, not sure of what he was supposed to say, suddenly a rush of tranquillity flushed all over his body and his eyelids flapped heavily as he drifted off. "Who...are you?"

He was barely able to register the sound of Chuck’s voice as he faded to unconsciousness

“Your prayers have been heard Lucifer, you won’t ever be alone again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...remember that I said I have weird likes? well...theres a pretty awkward fetish tag comming up soon, so I will ask you to stay open minded.  
> By the way, I will have to ask you that if you see any typos, weird or not so understandable writting or any mistake in general, be not afraid to tell me, I will correct it as soon as I can ;)  
> Also, go and read ZoyciteM story, the original one, so you can understand all my conspirational ramblings a bit better. (And I hope Im not messing in any moment with Zoy's plans for this boys, Im trying to not really alter the main storyline ;u; )  
> 


	2. Time flies, so let’s use your wings Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, we are sarting to get slowly into the history ;)

“Well, this is just astonishing”

Castiel stood up in startle when a soft calm voice suddenly spoke, having not noticed before there was someone behind him. He turned around to find a good looking man, with short blond hair against the tree he had been sitting under. The stranger’s eyes completely focused in the laptop screen where the [picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583/chapters/13116844) of a beautiful asleep boy was portrayed, his lips red and shiny just lightly parted, his messy hair covering part of cheek and forehead, with an expression of absolute tranquillity.

Castiel close the laptop and turned giving him a sharp look “Excuse me?”

The man grinned slightly, without even trying to get out of his personal space “Sorry, didn’t meant to spy on you, I just saw you sitting here and I came over” He waited for a moment, as if expecting a reaction from Cas, who just continued to stare at him with indifference “…but I’ve got to say, you really have talent, bro. Your work is unbelievable for someone of your age”

Castiel crooked an eyebrow, speaking this time in a softer voice “You believe so? I’m flattered”

“Yeah, I’m an appreciator of not so conventional sorts of art”

Castiel stepped backwards a little and eyed him up and down; he was just as tall as him and was wearing a worn out t-shirt with a pentagram, a leather jacket and some ragged black jeans, an old backpack hanging loosely from his shoulder “Unconventional?”

The smile in his face spread widely, his voice dropping to a quiet tone so that no one would hear them “I can easily recognize a submissive anywhere, especially in his master’s art. He must be special to you, your little treasure” Castiel was taken aback by the comment, eyeing the man as if he had grown a third head “A beauty you’d love to keep just to yourself”

Castiel stayed still, it was impossible, how could this stranger have even the slightest idea about the nature of their relationship?

He was just about to answer his habitual sharpness, until their glares met. He barely managed to stop his gasp of surprise. _His eyes...are so pretty....I'm sure I have seen them before..._

“Have…have we met yet?” he asked trying to keep composure.  _That blue…they look as if they were a plate of ice_

The boy passed an arm over his shoulder innocently “Not that I can recall it. But hey, everyone knows me around this…industry.” he smiled and tended his other hand” My name is Lucifer Starry, but Luci or Luce for short” Castiel shook his hand, remembering where he had heard that name before

“Mr Starry? The new Human Figure professor?”

“Yeah, that’s me. But please do not call me Mr Starry; it makes me sound like a grandpa”

Castiel smiled briefly before taking his cool expression again “Castiel, Castiel Novak”

“Oh…so you are one of the mysterious Novak boys everyone [gossips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5983915) about? That’s funny” Lucifer tilted his head grinning widely “I have heard you and your twin were pretty, but I surely didn’t expected this”

Castiel froze and the anger creeped up his throat, what had this man heard about them? How much did his classmates even know? He started to frighten as he wondered just how much they had figured out, they may even knew about him and Jimmy doing… “Is that why you approached to me? So you can just get more details to spread around?”

The smile faded immediately from Lucifer’s face and he jumped backwards as if he had just been electrocuted “What? No! Hey, why calm down, bro. I just saw you here all by your own and wondered if you wanted some company” he sighted tiredly and casted his eyes downwards, the light of day making the irises dim to a pale blue “I didn’t want to badmouth you, I just felt like I needed someone to talk to as I don’t know anyone here….and you seemed to be a good guy, that’s all.” His expression reflected genuine regret as he played his the zipper of his jacket.

Castiel frowned, his words made him sounds as if he was lonely, and after all the years he had spent alone with Jimmy, he could help but empathize. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly “You don’t…don’t need to apologize, is alright, you didn’t know and I just overreacted.” Castiel shrugged with a half-smile “You know, rumours are just that, invented and stupid lies” Lucifer lifted his chin slightly and nodded. ”And, well…If you liked my work, maybe I we could go somewhere apart to eat so I can show you”

Lucifer looked at him tentatively, almost shyly “You sure?”

“Of course I am. I have a few hours free after all. And I’ll be glad to show you apart of the campus while were in so, both my boyfriend and Jimmy will have classes until noon”

“Fine then but I hope I don’t end being a nuisance for you” He said almost shyly as Castiel hurried to pick of his things of the floor

“Not at all, Luci. I’d be really glad to spend some time with you, after all, you don’t meet people from this lifestyle everyday” Castiel said as he smiled at him, watching as the coquettish smile reappeared in Lucifer’s face.

For a brief moment, Castiel thought he saw Lucifer staring quite lustfully at him, his eyes trailing down his back and the curve of his ass, until he sharply turned to the opposite way, and as if he knew he had been caught gaping

_Interesting man I have found._

Castiel grinned at him mischievously and took the lead “Shall we get going?”

 

***

 

Lucifer laughed to himself as this gorgeous kid by his side showed him the campus, at the moment, he must have been speaking about something stupid as the library and lecture halls, but Lucifer wasn’t not really paying attention to his voice, instead focusing in seeing as much as he could of Cas.

He had changed a lot since the last he saw him, he had grown taller and stronger, but his face and eyes remained as beautiful as when he was just a little kid, he would even dare to say that he had become even prettier.

He had known the twin’s parents for more than twenty years; he was just a kid himself. Back then; he was just a lonely promising artist of the streets, with no bounds or family until he made his way in the world of BDSM. He had liked the Novak's since the first moment, and it wasn’t long before he became a close friend of them, even being invited to their house and taking part in some scenes with the couple and Raine, as them all seemed to be delighted with his…talents. Actually, it was him who had introduced the Novak’s to the red haired submissive in one of the many nights they spent together in clubs.

He even was there when Marjorie gave birth to the twins, trying to keep calm an unusually excited Charles as he paced across the waiting room; later holding the chubby hands of their new-born babies as he sang them softly to sleep.

The last time he saw them, they were just three years old, with big round blue eyes full of tears as he told he would be gone for a long, long time. A turn of events had made him abandon his career as an artist and travel to war zone in order to serve to his country, but neither he nor his new found family would have known what would happen there.

He walked slightly behind Castiel for a long while; lost into his thoughts, letting him do most of the talking while he made a question or a comment form time to time just so Castiel didn’t know he was distracted. He liked the boy, he was polite and calm, with some sort of aura of authority, just as Charles.

They sat down in a booth of the dining hall, Lucifer keeping his eyes over him in every moment, waiting for the moment that Castiel would make the question that was consuming his mind.

“So…” he started nervously, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. Lucifer chuckled quietly. _Adorable_

“Yes kiddo?” Lucifer answered with a playful tone

“How did you know about…?”

Lucifer interrupted as he reached for his backpack under the table “Oh, you mean about your submissive. How did I know you were his master? That’s easy” he looked between his books for his notebook and placing it open in front of Castiel, giving a pleased look “I do the same with mines”

Castiel stared at the page where the picture of a young man drawn in charcoal. His limbs hanged in a relaxed, almost fainted attitude, as if he was sleepwalking. His cock standing erect, leaking precome against his belly, and his expression showed strangely absent, the only spot of colour were his iris, his eyes were glassy, his pupils blown, they were the exact pale blue colour of Lucifer’s.

”Like it? There are more” Lucifer turned the pages and Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling himself harden inside his jeans. Every page was covered in realistically looking portraits of young men in erotic positions, each of them only coloured in black and white except for their eyes. Some were tied by their wrists with their cocks leaking precome over the floor they were kneeling; some others hanged from ropes by the ceiling come trailing down their tights. They all had the same blue colour and empty expression in their eyes.

Castiel shivered when he saw the picture of a slim boy laying on his back, his chest and stomach covered in come and a plug in his ass, his hips were bruised and his lips parted lightly as if moaning softly and his blue eyes staring emptily at the distance. His cock twitched in interest when he noticed the resemblance.

_God…he looks like Jimmy._

“Pretty, isn’t him?” Lucifer commented in a casual manner “That one is special, it’s from the first time I rented my services”

Castiel blinked, still distracted by the now not so discrete tightening of his pants “Services?”

Lucifer smiled crookedly and suddenly a black presentation card for Castiel appeared in his fingers.

_The Serpent. Professional hypnotist_

“Hypnosis?” Castiel asked in an impressed tone, he had heard about some people who enjoyed erotic hypnosis, but never had known of someone who would loan themselves to hypnotise. “Like, with BDSM orientations, I guess”

“Exactly” Lucifer withdrew his notebook as Castiel examined the card “I offer myself to hypnotise submissives, you know as some sort of ‘exotic’ entertainment, but I also work with what I like to call  `training`” he wriggled an eyebrow, looking at Castiel’s crotch and then back to his face

“T-Training?” Castiel asked, shifting once again and looking around to see if anyone else had noticed his hard-on

“Is somehow of an orthodox word for what I do, my purpose with trainings is not directly sexual, but more to be an aid to the submissives….and sometimes their dominants too”

“Why would a dominant want to be trained?”

“Because more than teaching them to do stuff and filling their minds of nonsense codes, I focus into help them for real.” He tilted his head in what seemed to be a thoughtful expression “For example, the particular submissive you saw had a confidence problem. He wouldn’t like anyone apart from his master to even look at him without a shirt”

Castiel crossed his legs even tighter, trying to focus in Lucifer’s conversation. ”So they called me and I achieved to boost his confidence with very little training, the pair is quite a fan of exhibitionism now I believe”

 _Confidence._ Castiel thought. _Just what Sam needs_ “And don’t you work anymore?”

“Why?” Lucifer smiled broadly and flattered his eyelashes ”Are you interested?”

“Actually, yes.” Castiel said in what he tried to be his carefree voice ”I had never been interested in this particular fetish before, but I believe your services would be useful in our relationship”

“So we are talking about more than one sub, I imagine”

Castiel doubted momentarily, unsure if Lucifer had proved to be trustworthy enough to reveal him the nature of the proximity he had with his brother. Thought he kept looking at Lucifer’s eyes distractedly as he spoke.

“Hey, whatever it is you can tell me. It’s not like you don’t have incriminating information to spread as well” he gestured the card in Castiel’s hands and then to the notebook that rested over the table “Most of those are probable underage, if you ask me”

Castiel smiled, significantly relieved. “Well, I currently share three switches, one of them being my brother” He waited for a moment, and when Lucifer didn’t stood up yelling at him about the morbidity of incest, he continued “But there is one in particular I believe you could help with”

Lucifer bit his lip, meditating the proposition before he leaned forward with his playful grin, making his eyes glimmer “And don’t you want my help too, _Castiel_?”

“Me?” Castiel’s eyes were locked in Lucifer’s beautiful irises. They felt still felt somehow known, but he just couldn’t tell where he had seen them before…

Lucifer leaned even closer to him, never breaking eye contact  “Of course, many dominants have enjoyed my services; some of them even try them before their submissives so they can be aware of how the experience will be. And as I like you, I will make sure it is particularly enjoyable.” Lucifer trailed his cheekbone with a finger slowly, then retreating to his own seat “So, why don’t you talk about it and answer me later?”

Castiel blinked speechless for a moment, not noticing he had been asked a question “Huh?...oh, sure, sure…” he looked down at the table, his erection finally having soften “Did you….did you just tried to…”

“Maybe I did” Lucifer interrupted “But you really seemed to like it” he winked an eye and then put his notebook back into his backpack “So, if you are attending to my class I understand that you plan to become an artist”

“Y-Yes I do” he asked disoriented

“Well, if you have more pieces of your submissives, I would be glad to work with you” Luce added “Who knows maybe we could even try and work in an exhibition in the future“

“An exhibition? I…I’m not sure”

“Well, if you want to keep their beauty to yourself, that works completely fine for me” Lucifer picked up his backpack in front of a still impressed Castiel “I still hope that you consider my…offer”

The blonde stood from the booth and waved a hand at Castiel as he left “See you later, Angel”

“See you…later?”

Castiel followed Lucifer with his eyes until he crossed the door, and even then he remained stunned for some minutes…Where had he seen those eyes before? He just met the man a couple hours before, and by now he felt as he had memorized every silver like detail of his iris

 _I’m just imagining._ He thought to himself. _I don’t have many friends, so I just was impressed to meet him, that’s all_

He continued staring around himself in silence for some minutes until it came to his mind.

_Wait…Did he just called me Angel?_


	3. White lies, dark memories and midnight fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here go some weird thoughts in the messed up head of Luci...

He was blinded by the white lights of the hospital room when his eyes first opened. He couldn’t move, not even talk because of the oxygen tube stuck in his throat; so he stayed like that, swinging between the consciousness and sleep during what seemed to be several hours until he woke up completely.

He looked around him; he was in a bed rounded by blue curtains and medical equipment. _It must be a hospital...wait, am I dead? Ughh...no. My head hurts so I can't be a ghost_

He tried to incorporate into the blankets, but at the first attempt, the tube started to choke him, he tried to cough as someone opened the curtains abruptly, a young girl with red long hair and gentle green eyes stared at him with disbelief, dressed in her dirty nurse uniform.

"You woke up!" She said as she approached to disconnect the tube form his throat"This…this isn’t possi"ble, you were...you were…No, wait, don’t try to speak, take it easy, I’m going to help you drink some water, fine? Take your time; there is no need to rush here.

The man felt the tip of a straw press against his mouth and drank greedily, feeling the rawness in his throat dismissed lightly. “What…” his voice sounded hoarse and choked, he cleared his throat before trying again “What is this place?”

“A clinic.You have been in this militar base for several months”

The man felt his breath caught in his chest and he tried to stand from the bed “Months?! What…what happened to me? ” He looked at his already scared arms and legs, with barely no sign of bruises. _I must have been in coma_...

“Calm down, please” She said holding his shoulders to push him back into the bed as softly as posible, giving him a severe look ”You need to calm yourself, otherwise I will sedate you”

The man closed his eyes in dizziness; he took a couple of deep breaths and allowed himself to be covered with the blankets again. _She is right; I won’t find any answers panicking around_

“What is your name?”

“Lucifer Starry”

“Ok, Lucifer. My name is Anna” her eyes were gentle on him, as if she hadn’t just theatred to drug him “You were found in an underground base in severe conditions and ever since then you have been unconscious”

“Wait…a base?" He tried to catch up with his lastest memories "What about the others? Several soldiers were captured with me”

Anna looked at him disconcertedly “They are all dead Lucifer. You spent weeks trapped in there, it was too late to save them buy the time they were found. It is a miracle you have survived”

Lucifer sighed, trying to hold back the tears that started to form by his eyes “I have to get back home…”

“You will soon Lucifer; there will be just some months before you can go…”

“N-No, I need to get back now, I-I need to…” his hands were shaking and his vision went suddenly blurry with tears “Please, let my family know that I’m here”

“Of course…I’ll try to contact them as soon as possible”

“D-don’t tell my brothers, p-please…call Charles Novak. He is from Chicago, i- in America” He wiped the tear with the corner of the blankets trembling violently.

“The millionaire?” Anna said unimpressed. ”There’s no way that he will answer”

“Anna, please…” he said before chocking a light sob “T-Tell him I am still alive, his…o-our family must believe that I am dead by now” he took Anna’s hand softly “Now that is finally over, I just want to go home”

“You will” She looked at him in a sort of pity, her eyes shiny for a moment “Everything is okay now; you won’t have to come back to a place like that ever again”

The memory of that nightmarish place suddenly reminded him of his lasts moment of consciousness “And Chuck? Where is he? Is he alright?”

“Chuck? Was he a soldier?”

“I-I don’t know. I never saw him, I…I just know he was in the same room that I was trapped in”

Anna opened his eyes wide in an indecipherable expression. Then she stepped toward the curtains to get back to the hallway. “I think you need some rest for now…”

“What? No, Anna wait! Answer me, please” He said hoarsely as he struggled to get up once again “Where is Chuck? Did he die to? I have to know, Anna!”

“Enough Lucifer, you are not in conditions” She said, as she took a small bottle from the table next his bed “I’m sorry, but I will have to sedate before you get hurt”

Lucifer stilled, panting harshly. Suddenly, he wasn’t in a hospital anymore, he was in a dark room as one of the guards approached menacingly with a syringe.

 **_No, not again, no more, I don’t know anything, stop_ ** **.**

He struggled, he tried to run, but a man held his arms behind his arms as another pulled his hair back to expose his throat.

**Stop stop stop. Kill me please, kill me now, kill me, I don’t know anything please kill me, kill me…**

The last he felt was the pain of the needle penetrating throught his skin. Then, everything faded into screams and darkness...

 

 ***

 

Luce woke up screaming in the middle of the night. He was covered in sweat and his heart pulsed hard inside his chest.

He looked around, he was in his dormitory at Stanford’s complex, the window was open and the curtains moved with the soft nocturnal breeze. He was safe; it had only been a nightmare. A nightmare…again.

Lucifer shifted in his bed, trying to steady his breath. Ever since he had returned, those nightmares would torment him from time to time. There wasn’t a day he was allowed to forget about the horrors he lived.  But lately, there had been another thing wandering his thoughts.

_Chuck._

Was he even real? His rescuers had said that the room was completely closed and he was the only one there; there wasn’t even a corpse, scratches, footprints, anything. Chuck had just vanished as he’d never been there.

And perhaps he wasn’t real after all. By the state he was kept, he could easily hallucinate someone like him. His psychologist even said, it was a manifestation of his desire to get back home, the personification of his hope. He couldn’t be real, and he knew that.

But still, his words burned like fire in his brain.

 **"Save him from his own darkness."** _Save who?_

His boys probably.

James and Castiel. They weren’t little porcelain like beauties anymore, they were smart and polite, well raised gentlemen. _You did a good job there, Marjorie._ He thought, smiling

Lucifer had been watching the boys from far during the lasts weeks, while he arranged his transference to Stanford. Apparently, the twins were great students with a brilliant future. Even their new boyfriend, that handsome gentle Winchester giant called Sam, would make an excellent lawyer; and both Jimmy and Cas loved him madly.

But, he had noticed, they weren’t exactly of the “sociable” type. Jimmy would speak to one or two of his classmates, make couple jokes and in general maintain a distant but kind relationship with the people around him. Castiel, though, was completely radical. The older twin would spend his free hours rather with Jimmy and or Sam; if not, he would just sit apart from the other students and work silently, not even making the effort to talk to anyone strictly out of the necessary. He didn’t have any friends and the idea of him feeling like a wallflower made Lucifer’s boil in frustration. He couldn’t stand the idea of his Angel being unhappy.

Wait...he just called Castiel his Angel.

_Oh no._

He couldn’t think like that, not of him, he wasn’t just another pretty boy in a club for him to seduce. He was special, his little boy who he shouldn’t be thinking about in a sexual...

 _No! Not sexual!, not sexual! I am being possessive, not even thinking the slightly about fucking him._ His cock twitched at the thought. _Oh no, hell no, I’m not getting hard for this._

Lucifer felt himself harden and his cheeks turning considerably hot when he remembered the earlier conversation, and specially, how much he had enjoyed watching those eyes loosing into his as Castiel tried to hide the bulge in his jeans.

 _Fine…that was hot_. His erection throbbed as a response. _It was really hot, but I’m going any farther from admitting that._ _He is like a son to me…I can’t not think of him in that way._

He rubbed his cock, now completely hard under his pyjama pants. _Of what would those eyes look like… with him sucking on my cock…_

He continued rubbing himself, as the fingers of his other hand slid under the waistband of his underwear. _I would make him feel good…_

He gasped as he jerked slowly. _Make him come over and over and over again until all he can think of is my name._ A spurt of precome trailed down his length. _Angel, I would make you so mine…_

His hand stopped abruptly. 

 _No, no, no, no, NO._ _Lucifer Etoile Starry, stop it the hell NOW! You are…were. You were touching yourself thinking of that kid. God, you are sick. Ae you just gonna go on and masturbate knowing this is completely wrong?  
_

Lucifer felt his thumb rub his slit in an almost instinctive movement. Apparently…yes.

He kicked off the blankets, sitting in the edge of the bed. _Just...just this time and that's all. I am not doing it ever again_

The man reassumed his task closing his eyes at the thought of Castiel under his power, moaning helplessly as he fucked him into the mattress. He wanted him, he wanted him so badly…he wished to overpower him as he had done with so many doms, to take his authority and submit it to his own desires. He wanted to own him, take him apart with pleasure and kiss the loneliness of his soul away.

He came in his fist soon after that with a low groan, panting through the pleasurable afterglow. _Angel…_

He opened his eyes, locking down to the come in his fingers. _What….what have I just done?_

He reached for some tissues in the nightstand, trying to clean up the mess with tenuous moonlight that entered from the window. _This…this cannot happen again. I-I don’t want to scare him. I just want to…_

Save him from solitude?

Lucifer tucked back into the bed. Yes, that was what he really wanted to do, he wanted to help him, to see him happy, to stop being so apart from people. But how? He was just an odd hissing snake.

His heart ached at the thought, but deep inside him he knew he was right. He didn’t know this boys anymore; they had changed, and so their life’s. He needed to admit that they had nothing to be saved from and he was just being a shit-crazy paranoiac.

“Chuck wasn’t real.” He heard himself whispering as he covered his face with the blankets “They are safe, and soon...soon everything will fine again”

And this time, he truly hoped he wasn’t lying to himself.

 


	4. Strange and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... let's all thank wonderful cr0wgrrl for checking up and correct my weirdo writting (even in those parts when french, spanish and english fuse in my head to create a strange and barely understandable dialect) She is WOW, with all the letters and if you haven't read her own works yet, then go and do it.  
> (And leave kudos for her, lots of kudos!  
> If not, I'll make a deal with Crowley to give you a whole week of bad luck :b  
> You have been warned! >: 3 )
> 
> Anyway, let's enjoy the beggining of Casifer *u*

 

"No." Dean crossed his arms with a determined look.

"Come on, Dean, just one time," Sam said, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"I said no, Sammy," he repeated with solid resolve. "I won't let you any of you get close to that psychic pervert."

"Oh, come on, cutie. It'll be funny!" Jimmy said, stretching to kiss Dean's cheek as he hugged his waist. "You know, like this show we went to one time in Las Vegas. You should have seen it, I made Castiel talk to the scenery and he…"

"Enough of that, Jimmy," Castiel said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Sam chuckled. He would never get tired of Cas' adorable moments of shyness. "Come on, Dean, you can't let one bad experience ruin the fun." He smiled and hugged Dean from the front, sandwiching his brother between himself and Jimmy.

Dean frowned. "You're talking about the djinn?" he rolled his eyes. "It isn't about that, Sammy. It's about how I won't let a random freak enter your mind and play with your thoughts. It's too risky."

"Well, we can ask Henrik to investigate him. Although I don't think any monster would be stupid enough to set foot on this campus," Jimmy said, trailing kisses down Dean's neck. He gave a significant look at Sam over Dean's shoulder.

_So that's how we'll convince him, huh?_ Sam put his hand on Dean's chin and drew him closer for a kiss. Dean gave a choked gasp against his lips, and Sam felt him getting hard in his jeans, temporarily free of the cage.

"Come on, cutie," he heard Jimmy mutter against Dean's skin.

"Please…" Sam whined.

Dean broke the kiss. "I- It's still a no," he said, slightly out of breath.

Jimmy pouted and released Dean, leaving him hard and frustrated. "Well, there's still someone who hasn't voted." He turned towards Cas with an inquiring look. "You agree with Sam and me, don't you Cassie?"

Cas sighed. "It is an interesting proposal…"

"Fuck yes!" Jimmy grinned. "It's three against one, so we…"

"…but I cannot decide yet whether I agree or not," Castiel's calm tone interrupted him. "During our chat today, I think Lucifer tried to hypnotize me."

"What?" Jimmy looked as dumbfounded as Sam and Dean.

"It sounds strange, but I suddenly couldn't do anything but listen to him. He seemed somehow… interested in domming me." He swallowed hard, unsure of how to deal with the next part. "…And I liked it."

Jimmy's mouth opened in shock. So did Dean's.

Sam's cock twitched in interest. Castiel was willing to sub to a completely stranger? That was completely impossible!

"It was overwhelming," Cas continued, his face burning with embarrassment. _When did he start blushing like Sam? "_ I'd like to give it a chance… but first I'd like to be sure it won't affect our relationship."

"What do you mean, Cas?" Sam asked, frowning a little.

The dom took a deep breath, as if he was searching for the right words to say. "I love you, each one of you," he said resolutely. "I love you more that you can even imagine, and that will never change. And because I love you, I have the trust to tell you that I may feel… attracted to him."

The following silence was heavy, almost asphyxiating in the room, so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. Castiel bit his bottom lip anxiously, waiting for them to speak, but neither Sam nor Dean could form any logical answer.

"That… sounds good to me." Jimmy's voice was tight.

"Really?" Castiel's eyes opened widely, as if he had been expecting everything except that.

"Yeah… he sounds like someone cool." He shrugged, giving a half smile. "I really don't mind as long as you are safe and happy."

"Same for me," Dean added. "Though… I would ask you to let us meet him first before you go doing anything, all right?"

"All right," Castiel said, then turned to Sam, giving him a wide grin and gesturing to the floor.

Sam quickly got down on his knees, dropping his gaze as he felt Cas' hands carding through his hair. "What about you Sam? You can tell me whatever you are thinking. I promise I will understand."

Sam meditated for a couple of minutes. He didn't felt jealous or uncomfortable with the idea of Castiel being interested in someone besides them, but there was this strange…. fear.

Castiel had just met him. They didn't know anything about him. How would he affect their relationship? What if he was only interested in the twin's money? Or worse… _What if he hurt Castiel?_

"I'm okay with any of you being interested in other people, but after what happened…" He swallowed, feeling his eyes water at the memory of John. _Stop thinking of it, just don't. "_ I think you should get to know him well first. I-I don't think I could stand to see you hurt."

Cas drew him up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You are so wonderful, Sam. I could never love you any less. You are so perfect." Sam's heart filled with joy at Cas' praise. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"You know, we could arrange a meeting or something," Jimmy suggested. "Like, invite him on a date."

Cas smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. We could take Dean to the restaurant where we took Sam the other time."

"Wait, is that a fancy dress-like-a-penguin kind of place?" Dean said. "Because I am _not_ wearing a bow tie."

Cas crooked an eyebrow and fixed a piercing stare at Dean. "I bet you'd look incredibly hot in a suit," he growled. "Even better if I put a vibrating plug in your ass, don't you think so, Jimmy?"

"Fuck yes." Jimmy swatted Dean's butt and he made a loud squeak, making them laugh.

Castiel felt his fears immediately evaporate. They were fine with it. His boyfriends had accepted it and they were even looking forward to meeting him. Things couldn't get better now.

He just hoped Lucifer didn't ruin it.

 

* * *

 

It was an inhuman, titanic, outstanding accomplishment for Lucifer to concentrate on teaching his class that day.

The first thing he noticed when he entered was his beautiful blue-eyed boy sitting in the corner, completely alone. He must have been reading or working on an assignment, since he didn't notice when Lucifer entered. So, the professor made his way to the front, pretending to ignore him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a slim Asian boy approach Cas to sit next to him, but before he could even speak, Castiel lift his eyes and stared at him coldly. The boy stilled and then turned away to sit in the far corner of the room. _You're not even trying to make friends, Angel…_

It was exasperating to be standing right in front of him, yet unable to say anything. He wanted to do something to help him… _No, I can't. Not unless he talks to me first,_ he thought to himself. _He has to ask for my help. Unless he does, I have no excuse for interfering._

Lucifer spent the next few hours struggling to keep from staring at Castiel, which was incredibly hard to do while trying to focus on teaching the class.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the time was up. He waited for the students to begin exiting before approaching Castiel – who, to his surprise, was sitting in his place as if he had no intention of leaving. "I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Novak," he said, trying to keep his tone completely professional while other students were still present.

"Of course, Mr. Starry," Castiel said in a similarly neutral tone. He followed Lucifer towards his desk as the last students crossed the door.

There was a strange moment of silence before Castiel spoke. "I've discussed things with my boyfriends, and we… might be willing to try a scene with you."

Lucifer's external expression was calm, but inside he was jumping around excitedly like a schoolgirl.

"But first we would like to know you better," Castiel continued. "So we thought about… asking you…on a date."

_A date?! They're asking me on a date. My Angel is asking me on a date. Oh my fucking God…_ He felt a silly smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help it; this felt like the best thing that had happened to him in a very long while, like his skin would just light up and glow with happiness like a gigantic lamp.

_There's time to be excited about that later,_ he cautioned himself. _There are more important issues to deal with now._

"Of course," he said. "I- I'd love to meet all of you. But… that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about today."

"Oh?" Castiel crooked an eyebrow curiously.

"I've seen you around the campus…" _Great, Starry, make yourself sound like a stalker._ "I mean, I've noticed that you don't talk with a lot of people, apart from your brother and your boyfriend."

"So?" Castiel asked, his tone a bit more defiant now.

Lucifer feared he might be touching a sensible subject. "I'd like to help you with that, you know, talking to people," he said, never lowering his gaze from the blue eyes that were turning colder and colder.

"You think I'm choosing not to talk to a bunch of nasty spoiled kids because I can't?" Castiel's tone was pure ice; it gave Lucifer goose bumps – _he's definitely a dominant_.

"Seriously?"

That tone, coming from anyone else, would have made him reverse course. But this wasn't anyone else, this was _his_ Castiel. If he needed Lucifer to help him, then Lucifer would have to stick to his guns. "I call it like I see it."

"You don't know how hateful these kids are," Castiel said. "You don't even know _me_. You're just judging me by what you've heard from other people."

"That's not the case," Lucifer countered. "I've seen you, all of you. You've always been strangely apart from the rest. You run from anyone who tries to approach you, without even knowing their intentions. Not even Sam or Jimmy are that lonely. Even _Dean_ makes better attempts at interacting!"

"How did you know about Dean?"

Lucifer felt his heart stop in his chest at Cas' coldly threatening voice. _Shit. Shit-shit-shit. Castiel never told me Dean's name._

"Have you been spying on us?" Castiel looked darkly at his professor.

Lucifer grasped for a logical explanation, then failing that, settled for changing the subject. "That's what I meant. You're always closed to any options and immediately jump to conclusions."

"What I do is none of your business," Cas said as he stormed towards the exit.

"None of that, Castiel." In a blink, Luce was already in front of him, blocking his way and locking the door. He turned to face the young man. "I didn't want to do this yet, but if this is the way you need me to help you, then I will."

"Get out of my way!" Cas growled, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to push him away.

Lucifer grabbed and held both of his wrists easily with one hand.

Castiel noted that Lucifer was much stronger than him. He struggled, trying to remember any martial arts movements that could be useful in the situation, but before he could react, Lucifer's eyes locked onto his.

"You will listen to me, Castiel. You will cease your antics, open your mind to me, and listen to what I have to say like a mature, civilized person. Do you understand?"

Lucifer's voice was barely a growl, but it made every part of Castiel tremble in fear. He realised Lucifer was right – he was throwing a tantrum just like the spoiled rich kids he disliked so much.

When he nodded his assent, Lucifer loosened his grip on his wrists "See how easy that was? You just had to _listen_ to me, Castiel." Castiel felt Lucifer caress his cheek with incredible softness. _Just listen…_

"You're right, I don't know you," he continued in a soothing tone, "but you need to try seeing things from my perspective." Castiel felt strange, somehow sleepy and distracted. "I've just met a wonderful, talented, lonely boy, and I want to help him, to understand why he runs from people. Is he scared of something?" His hand sweetly cupped Castiel's chin, and the boy melted into the touch. "Are you scared, _Castiel_?"

Castiel felt his rage fade completely. He shivered at the sound of his name, a moan escaping softly from his parted lips.

"No… it's just…" He started to explain, unable to keep the words locked away. "It's always been me and my brother. There was never someone I could really trust apart from him. Other people…. they were just interested in our names, our status, all those stupid things. They- they couldn't care less about us."

The first tears fell from his eyes. Lucifer wiped them kindly, the glow in his pale eyes encouraging Castiel to continue.

"They pretended to care. They hurt us. And… I always felt alone, I was lonely and…" Castiel choked back a sob. Why was he telling Lucifer all of this? He had never talked about these feelings with anyone, not even his boyfriends. It was easier to tell himself that how he felt was unimportant. And now… now this beautiful man had arrived and made him cry as if he was a little kid.

"When Jimmy and I went to college, and I had to start off without him… I just didn't know how to do it. I- I was afraid." His voice wavered.

A touch of actual grief passed through Lucifer's expression.

"I don't know how to trust them." Castiel's voice was tiny, but clearly audible in the deserted room. The echo of what he had just said hit Cas as he cried. _Why had he never spoken about this before?_

Castiel felt Lucifer's hands on his hair. The next moment, he received what probably was one of the most beautiful kisses of his life. Luce's lips were soft and gentle, and he tasted like mint, mixed with the salty flavour of his own tears and something else Castiel couldn't quite register.

Lucifer broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Castiel's, his eyes full of that strange glow that made them look like shimmering snowflakes.

"See how good it feels to be _open_ , Castiel?" His tone was low and direct. "How good it feels to _open_ your mind, _open_ you heart, to me? How peaceful you feel when you do it?"

Castiel's voice came back instantly. "Yes, Lucifer."

"Of course you do. Every time you _open_ for me, it will feel wonderful. You like the pleasure you get from letting me into you."

Castiel moaned softly as a wave of pleasure flashed through from his head to his toes. He closed his hands into fists at the sudden feeling of his mind blurring further. His eyelids felt heavy.

"Luce… what… what are you doing to me?"

"I'm helping you," Lucifer answered as he dried away the last tears from Castiel's face. "Just as I told you the other day, I want to use my talent to help you, to make you feel good."

"N-No… You can't. I-I have boyfriends…"

"You said they were fine with this," Lucifer murmured, his hands slowly trailing down Castiel's chest. "But don't worry, I won't touch you in any way you don't _want_ me to." With his nails, he teased Cas' hardening nipples through his shirt.

"I- I don't…"Castiel tried to focus his thoughts enough to form words, but was cut off abruptly when Lucifer's lips ghosted across his.

_He's so close._ "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want it, Castiel," Lucifer said, a deadly serious note to his voice. "Tell me that and I won't ever try to do it again."

Castiel stilled. Never in his life had he felt as dominated as this moment. Normally, it felt uncomfortable and strange to force himself into a submissive mindset, but with Lucifer, it felt so right. _It feels good,_ he thought, his cock hard and desperate for relief. _So_ _good that I…_

"…I want more."

Lucifer smiled, a lustful glow in his eyes as he kissed Castiel hard, pushing him until his back was pressed against the wall. Castiel let him dominate the kiss, feeling breathless and incredibly aroused.

"I like your eyes, Angel," Lucifer said. His hands traced soft circles around his nipples as he quietly sang, " _To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, you'd be so perfect with me, but you just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me…_ "

Castiel whimpered. The sound of Lucifer's voice sent a spasm of pleasure through his core.

"Did you like that, Angel?" Lucifer asked. "Do you like my singing voice?"

Castiel muttered a not-entirely-understandable "Yes Lucifer" under his breath.

"I don't know why, but it suits you." He leaned towards Cas' ear, his lips ghosting over the tip. " _Open_ your mind for me, Angel. Let me in."

Lucifer's voice was so beautiful, it was deep and hot and… it made Castiel's erection throb almost painfully.

" _Open_ your fists," Lucifer whispered softly. Castiel complied, letting him pin them to the wall above his head as pleasure flooded through him.

"Good boy. Now, _open_ your legs." Once again, Castiel obeyed in an almost instinctive movement.

Lucifer placed his thigh over Castiel's crotch, rubbing slowly. Cas made a high pitched sound, biting his lip.

" _Open_ your mouth," Lucifer said. Cas did. His lips felt red and swollen where he had bitten them.

Lucifer's thumb stroked along his bottom lip. "Are you afraid of me, Cas?" he asked.

Castiel latched onto Luce's voice as the only thing comprehendible as a renewed wave of pleasure rushed over him. "I'm not afraid of you, Luce…" he heard himself say, too lost in the sensations to control his words. His mind felt wonderfully blurry with pleasure and bliss.

He was completely under Lucifer's mercy _and he loved it._

"That's right, you aren't… because there is nothing to be afraid of," Luce said. "I am just as you are. Now that you've gotten to know me, you know you will be safe and happy with me." He whispered, "You know how good it feels to _open_ to me."

The younger boy shuddered under his hold.

"It feels good to let go of those fears, to let go of your control…" He rocked his thigh against Castiel's groin, feeling him squirm as he moaned loudly. "It feels good to give in to the pleasure, to the love I'm offering you."

He nipped at Cas' jaw. "It feels good to let me help you."

Castiel bared his neck, letting Lucifer nip and lick it.

"It feels good, so good to surrender to me, Angel. To surrender and forget any trace of pain."

Castiel moaned, barely able to register Lucifer's words as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. He moved his hips faster, desperately looking for more friction as Lucifer mouthed and panted against his neck.

"Look at me." As soon as he heard Lucifer's voice, Castiel's eyes automatically rose to his face. He almost lost it when he stared into his irises. Castiel tried to reach for him for a kiss, but his hands were still held tightly above his head.

Lucifer leaned forward. With a dark growl, he ordered, "Come for me, Angel."

Castiel whimpered loudly, orgasming, as Lucifer kissed him. His underwear felt soaked with his semen; he'd come so hard he didn't think he could stand by himself.

"Good boy," he heard Lucifer mutter. Then a pair of strong arms shifted him softly to the floor. "You are going to open your mind for me once more. This time, when I call your name, you will wake up."

"Yes Lucifer," he murmured weakly. He couldn't think straight, his mind a carousel of blurry thought and sex, having given up his control just as Lucifer said.

"Good boy. Now, _open your eyes Castiel._ "

He did. A feeling of relief, intertwined with the lasts glimpses of the pleasure of his orgasm, passed through him. He tried to steady his breath as he met Lucifer's playful grin. "Did you like it, Angel?"

"I… yes, I- your, your voice is…" he trailed off, feeling strangely tired.

"Yeah, it has that effect," Lucifer said. "I should have warned you." He rubbed the back of his neck as he helped Castiel to become coherent. "It's kind of late. I probably should take you home."

"You… uh… okay," Castiel mumbled. He felt Lucifer half-walking, half-carrying him out of the building, along with their backpacks. The wind felt cold in the increasing darkness of the afternoon. He wondered if he'd made his boyfriends worry.

By the time Lucifer placed him carefully in the passenger's seat, he was so tired that he barely felt the man giving him a quick kiss on the lips before he started the engine.

He'd gotten in an older man's car – a man he had just met – and even given him his address. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

He should have been scared, or alert at least. Instead, he just felt… safe and happy under Lucifer's care.

" _You'll fall asleep because I'll put a spell on you_ …" Castiel dozed off as Lucifer's soft singing filled the silence in the car, lulled by the lights that snuck in between his mostly closed eyelids.

" _And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see… "_ Lucifer sang. He glanced quickly at the boy by his side, his chest rising in calm, peaceful breaths, and his lips curled in an almost innocent smiled.

Just like when he was little.

It's good to be home, he thought as he continued quietly singing Castiel to sleep.

" _And you'll realise that you love me…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen next >:3
> 
> If anyone interested in the song Lucifer is singing (So cute x3) it is "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung. Which is also from where the tittle of the chapter comes from.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I will have to ask you that if you see any typos, weird or not so understandable writting or any mistake in general, be not afraid to tell me, I will correct it as soon as I can ;)  
> Also, go and read ZoyciteM story, the original one, so you can understand all my conspirational ramblings a bit better. (And I hope Im not messing in any moment with Zoy's plans for this boys, Im trying to not really alter the main storyline ;u; )


End file.
